dystopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dystopia Forum Clan
About the Clan The Dystopia Forum Clan is the very first Dystopia clan ever--formed even before the Dystopia's release. It was created so that the tight-knit forum community on the Dystopia homepage would not get broken up by the massive influx of new people. Ronin takes credit for the original idea. The DFC clan page can be found here: http://dystopiafc.eatsleepcode.ca/index.php DFC Home Page Help us celebrate the launch of the new DFC site by joining us on our forums! How is the Clan Structured? The DFC has three basic sections: the Alpha Team, the Bravo team, and the freelancers. The Alpha Team These are the elites of the team. Although these players may not necessarily be better than the ones in Beta, they are the ones who have spent the most time and energy in making the clan go. When Dystopia is released, the Alpha team will have the strictest schedule as far as evaluations and practices go. They will be competing. The Dystopia developers are automatically on the Alpha team if they so desire. *see DFC site "Crew" section for complete up to date list The Bravo Team There are no restrictions on Free Lance members. When you join up, this is the section you'll be put in until you can be evaluated. *see DFC site "Crew" section for complete up to date list Honorary Members Developers or other individuals who have earned a right to be mentioned as members of the clan Rules 1. Level of Authority 1.1 – Everybody who is on the roster list of Dystopia-FC is treated with the same rights. 1.2 – Staff members of Dystopia-FC are responsible only for accepting new members, managing the websites and forums, making sure that all members are following this Rules and Regulations, and to manage the Alpha and Beta Sub-Clans. 1.3 – Founders of Freelance Sub-Clans have authority inside their respective sub-clans. 1.4 – Sub-Clan Founders may create his/her own rules as long as it does not conflict with this Rules and Regulations. 1.5 – Sub-Clan Founders may leave his Sub-Clan but he must appoint someone to take his place, for all Sub-Clans have to have at least one member. 1.6 – Any members in a Sub-Clan can resign from it and join another. However, he/she will not be able to play any matches unless he/she joins another sub-clan, or leave Dystopia-FC. 1.7 – Any clan may join our Freelance Division and be a sub-clan of us, but all members of the clan will have to join and be on the roster of Dystopia-FC. 2. Sportsmanship 2.1 – No members may be rude to another member. This includes racism, threat, insult, cruelty and look down. This excludes the senior members of DFC, who are of course allowed to mock eachother as much as they want :-P 2.2 – No members may say bad comments to the opposing team on all behave. 2.3 – No members may use pornographic sprays or tags as long as they wear the Dystopia-FC tag. 2.4 – No members may have rude words or phrases on their alias or name. This includes racism, threat, swearwords and sexual phrases. 3. Penalties 3.1 – Violators of the above Rules and Regulations may receive the following penalties. 3.2 – A minor violation of the Rules and Regulations will result in a temporary ban from playing under Dystopia-FC. If he/she quits Dystopia-FC during the ban, they will not be allowed to return to the clan. 3.3 – A major violation of the Rules and Regulations will result in a permanent ban from the whole Clan. The player will not be allowed to re-join the clan. 3.4 – A severe violation of the Rules and Regulations is a violation against the law. This includes racism, threat and others. This is considered a crime and the violator will be dealt with by the government. Dystopia-FC’s staff or any other members will not be responsible for any of the laws broken unless he/she is a violator themselves. 3.5 These rules apply to all members under Dystopia-FC including the staff.